Digimon Adventures 3
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: A new evil has appeared in the digital world. Can the digidestined save all the worlds from this evil?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventures 3

Chapter 1

_'Three years after the digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon they thought everything would be fine, but a new evil has risen and will try to control all worlds, only the digidestined can fight this evil as it tries to capture one of them for his queen.'_

Jason wakes up in his small hut, "Today will be a good day, I can feel it." He says as he gets out of bed. He then takes a shower and brushes his teeth. He then walks into the kitchen and cooks some instant Ramen.

"Hey Jase, good morning." Jason's partner Veemon says as he walks in.

"Mornin', something goods going to happen today, i just know it." He says as he sat down with his and Veemon's Ramen. He then hears a noise outside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He asks sticking his head out of the doorway. He sees a girl and quickly closses the door scared as hell. He then hears her start to cry and looks outside again. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks timidly, being scared of most other humans.

She turns her head toward him and says through sobs, "My sister hates me, we had a fight and she said she didn't want to be around me anymore." She then burries her head in her arms and starts to cry some more.

"Don't say that, i'm sure your sister was just angry, she'll probably feel better in a few hours." Jason said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't cry, it ruins your pretty face." He said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Thanks. My name's Cho, what's yours?" She asks liking this person who was being nice to her.

"My name's Jason, if you want you can come in and have something to eat." He says helping her up.

"You live in the Digital World?" She asks not knowing any reason why a human would live in the digital world.

"Yeah, it's much better than the stupid Real World." He says angry at the Real World. "Sit down, and i'll cook you some Ramen." He says as they walk in to his hut.

"Thank you. I don't know if I should ask, but why do you live in the Digital World?" Cho asks wondering why he seems to hate the Real World.

"Three years ago me, my brother ,and my sister found out that we had feelings for each other. We became lovers, but a year ago our parents found out and sent them to other worlds to seperate us. After that I ran away and found myself here on File Island, which was being terrorised by an evil digimon named Peidmon. Me and my partner Veemon soon destroyed Peidmon and decided to live here. We drew up a deed for File Island and we currently have that deed in our possession. The deed basically promises that i'll protect the digimon of File Island from anyone wishing them harm. I also get about 10 of all profits made here by the digimon in the city." Jason says while Cho was eating.

"So, your basically the Daimyo of File Island right?" Cho asks looking at him thinking that he looks to young to be a Daimyo.

"Right. There is a city north of here which I helped build. My income comes from there, but since many digimon are immigrating here we are thinking of creating another city." Jason says starting to get attracted to Cho.

"Cho!" A voice calls in the distance.

"Is that your sister?" Jason askes.

"No, it's my partner Terriermon." Cho says opening the door and walking outside. "Terriermon i'm right here." Cho calls to her partner.

"Cho, i've been looking for you everywhere. We need to go back, what if you encounter the being who is said to control File Island?" Terriermon asks.

"To late, he's right over there. Also, I don't want to go home yet." Cho says to Terriermon.

"If you don't want to go back yet, you can stay here. It's just been kinda lonly with just me and Veemon." Jason says hoping the beautiful Cho would stay.

Terriermon facefaulted at the news that the handsome boy of 18 at the door was the ruler of File Island. "I thought that the ruler of File Island was an evil digimon who forced digimon to do labor and kidnapped young female digimon to be in his harem."

Jason and Cho started to laugh at that. "That's crazy, mabye that's how it was when Peidmon was in control, but i'm a benevolent Daimyo." Jason says as he pats Terriermon on the head.

"I'll stay here for a while. Thanks Jason." Cho says as she walks back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_'A few weeks have passed since Cho started living with Jason. Jason found his two otther partners, Patamon and Leormon. Cho has started to think of Jason as more than a friend and loves him. Jason is getting more and more attracted to Cho each day.'_

A knock comes from the door and Cho answers, "Hello?"

"Hello, is Jason there?" says a kid who looks a few years younger than Jason.

"Yes, would you like to come in? Jason is asleep and will be awake soon." Cho says to this kid.

"K', i've always told Jason that he needs a bigger house." the kid says as he sits down on the couch.

"Cho? Who knocked on the door?" Jason says as he sticks his head out of the doorway. "Oh, it's you. What is it Justin?" Jason says as he goes to sit next to Justin.

"Well, I found a house finally and was hoping if you would come over and see it." Justin says without looking at Jason.

"Sure, altough we should have something to eat before we go." Jason says getting up to cook some Ramen for him, Cho, Justin, Veemon, Patamon, Leormon, and Terriermon.

"I smell Ramen." Veemon says as he comes out of the bedroom with Patamon, Leormon, and Terriermon.

"Yumm, let's eat." Patamon saysas he flies up to the table.

"Yeah!" Leormon and Terriermon agree.

After eating they go outside and Justin presses a button on his belt and his mechanical wings appear. "Woah, that is cool." Cho says looking at the wings.

"Justin created them 'cause he doesn't have a digimon that can carry him across the digital ocean." Jason explains to Cho. "Now for our ride. Veemon Matrix Digivolution."

"Veemon Matrix Digivolve to AeroVeedramon." Veemon says as he digivolves past the Champion level to the Ultimate level. "Hop on." AeroVeedramon says motioning for Cho, Patamon, Leormon, and Terriermon to climb up.

"Follow me." Justin says as he takes off.

"So, what digimon does Justin have as his partners?" Cho asks curious.

"Justin's three partners are Demidevimon, Salamon, and Candlemon." Jason says looking at Cho. "Justin's had all three since he became a digidestined and they can each reach the Mega level. He was also a digidestined for a year before I came here."

"Wow, what other inventions does he have." Cho asks letting her curiousity get the better of her.

"He has only one other invention, his Digi Gauntlets. While wearing them a human can evenly match an Ultimate level digimon, or in Justin's case a Mega level." Jason says to Cho.

"Wow." Cho says as she turns her attention to the continent of Server.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Justin says to the others.

"Right." Jason says wondering where Justin's new house is.

After a few minutes of flying they arrive. "Welcome to my Castle, formerly Myotismon's Castle." Justin says as he lands and puts his wings away.

"Damn it's big, but that's just like you to have a big house." Jason says admiring the castle.

"Justin, your home." says a Salamon as it jumps on Justin.

"Thanks Salamon, where's DemiDevimon and Candlemon?" Justin asks wondering why they're not there.

"They had a fight about who was stronger and are both resting from injuries sustained." Salamon says letting Justin get up.

Justin laughs, "That's just like those two."

"Well, now that we've seen your house we better be going." Jason says wanting to go back to his house.

"Ok." Justin says as he goes inside his castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_'After Cho and Jason returned home they get in an embarassing situation. Cho accidentialy walked in on Jason when he was taking a bath. They both accidentially saw each other naked and Cho hurriedly shut the door.'_

"G-g-gomen, I didn't know you were in there." Cho says from behind the door.

"No, Gomen-Nasai, I should of told you I was going to take a bath." Jason says from the tub.

"I better get dressed and wait for you to finish." Cho says as she starts to leave.

"Wait, mabye it would be ok for you to come in, I guess." Jason says blushing.

"Ok." Cho says as she opens the door and gets in the tub next to Jason.

There is a knock on the door and Jason gets off the couch to see who it is. "Hello?" Jason says as he peeks behind the door and standing there is a girl who looks a lot like Cho.

"Excuse me, have you seen my sister Cho? She's been missing for a few weeks and I think she might be here in the Digital World." The girl says.

"You're Cho's sister? Well, come on in. Cho is taking a nap in the bedroom, i'll go wake her." Jason says as he lets the girl in.

"Domo Arigatou." The girl says as she comes in.

"I'm not going back." Cho says to her sister Mitsuki and Mitsuki's partner Calumon.

"But, your friends are worried about you." Mitsuki says pleedingly.

"We're happy here, and it is Cho's choice if she goes back or not." Terriermon says.

"But." Calumon says

"Terriermon's right it is Cho's choice. Although it wouldn't be the same without her here." Jason says.

"Then I have no choice. I'll stay here until Cho decides to come home." Mitsuki says.

"Well, me and Cho are going now." Jason says.

"Where are you taking her?" Mitsuki asks.

"Why to the Digital 4 Concert in Central City." Jason says.

"Arigatou! I've been wanting to go to a Digital 4 concert for months!." Cho exclaims glomping Jason.

"Justin's going to be here in a few minutes, cause he's got a ticket." Jason says as Cho starts to kiss him.

"Who's Justin?" Mitsuki asks.

"Justin's my best friend and he's going to have two extra tickets, cause Candlemon and DemiDevimon hurt themselves." Jason says.

"Then me and Calumon are going too." Mitsuki says.

"Fine with me." Jason says.

They here a knock at the door. "Koban wa Justin, do you have the extra tickets with you?" Jason says as he lets Justin in.

"Yeah, why?" Justin says.

"This is Cho's sister Mitsuki, you are taking her and Calumon to the concert." Jason says introducing Mitsuki to Justin. One look at her and Justin is in love.

"I would be honored to escort such a cute lady to the concert." Justin says kissing Mitsuki's hand. Mitsuki starts to blush and giggle at Justin's politeness.

During the concert Peidmon attacks. "Jason, I will defeat you and File Island will be mine once again!" Peidmon says when he attacks.

"Veemon Warp-digivolve to UlforceVeedramon X." Veemon says when he warp-digivolves. UlforceVeedramon X attacks Peidmon with 'Shining V-Force'. Peidmon dodges and attacks Jason with 'Trumpet Sword'.

"Jason!" Cho screams as she jumps in the way of the attack. The Trumpet swords hit her dead on and pierce her stomach.

"Cho!" Jason screams as a bright light envelops him. He has awoken the Spirits of Fire, Agunimon and BurningGreymon. They enter into his digivice and Jason yells, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" when the light fades Jason is nowhere to be seen, but in his place is the Warrior of Fire, Agunimon. Agunimon attacks Peidmon and defeats him with his 'Pyro Tornado'. Peidmon is sent back to Primary village as an egg. Agunimon then turns back into Jason. "Cho, are you ok?" Jason asks. When she doesn't say anything he starts crying. "Please, say something." Jason says crying.

"Something." Cho manages to say laughing slightly.

"Cho, your hurt! You need to be taken to a hospital." Mitsuki says.

"There's a hospital here in Central City. The hospital isn't far from here." Jason says picking Cho up Bridal Style. He then runs out of the stadium towards the hospital.

After a few hours of surgery Cho was allowed to have visitors. The Digital 4 explained that It seems that Jason is a Legendary Warrior, and that his Spirits are the Spirits of Fire, Agunimon and BurningGreymon.

"So, I have these spirits and only I can use them?" Jason asked.

"You're not the onlyone to have spirits. I have the Spirits of Metal, Mercurymon and Sakkakoumon." Samuel of the Digital 4 says showing them his Spirits.

"That's right." says his partner Etemon, who then dedigivolved back into Goblimon and SnowGoblimon.

"Mine are the Spirits of Thunder, Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon." says Lillian while her partner Persiamon dedigivolved into the Salamon sisters.

"You mean like these?" Cho says weakly showing the Spirits of Wind, Kazemon and Zephyrmon.

"I've got something like that too." Justin says showing the Spirits of Light, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon.

"Me too." says Mitsuki showing the Spirits of Water, Ranamon and Calmarimon.

"Isn't it wierd that we all have Spirits?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." Justin says. Just then the wall exploded. Jason protected Cho from the blast, while Justin protected Mitsuki and Samuel protected Lillian.

"Cho, you will come with me and be mine!" yells Diaboromon grabbing Cho by the waist.

"Cho, i'll save you!" Jason shouts as he turns into Aldamon. Aldamon then blasted Dioboromon with 'Atomic Inferno'. Cho drops down and turns into Kazemon who then hit Dioboromon with 'Tempest Twist'. Justin became KendoGarurumon, Mitsuki changed into Ranamon, Samuel became Mercurymon, and Lillian became MetalKabuterimon. Dioboromon was then hit with 'Electon Cannon', 'Lupine Laser', 'Offset Reflector', and 'Draining Rain'.

"Don't think that this is the end of it! Master Lucimon will see that evil will win!" Dioboromon says before jumping out the window.


End file.
